ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Clubhouse Pets
Clubhouse Pets is a 2012 television program that aired on TV Tokyo (Japan), BBC One (UK), ABC (AU) and WNewYorkTVForKids (US). It is based off Clubhouse Games for the Nintendo DS The Pets Each of the monsters are created by a game being made from the G.A.M.E. (Giving Action Monsters Electricity). Gigi Gigi is a young little girl otter with a maid dress. She works at the cafe near by the spa. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Old Maid. Splinter Splinter is an alley cat/chinchilla with a spit button on his forehead. He was born with a button that glows. His parents told him that he needs to find a game for him to play. He nows plays Spit. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Spit. Tonker Tonker is a baby triceratops. He is the only dinosaur on the show. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of I Doubt It. Quiver Quiver is a water fox who has a beautiful necklace with a raindrop. She came from the DNA of a fox after being dropped in water and created a water fox. Her skills are very talented because of her water like tail. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Sevens. Cardly Cardly is an owlet with glasses. She is the daughter of the Wise Owl of Tenderness and loves to read books. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Memory. Piggy Piggy is a pig with a red and orange scarf. She used to be a rant at the farm and taking to the Clubhouse HQ to be adopted. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Pig. Octojack Octojack is an octopus who walks on land. He has legs that made him walk and do other things. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Blackjack. Shinzo Shinzo is a heart with wings, a bow and arrow in her purse and has arms and legs. She is the pet and works as a cupid. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Hearts. Her names Heart in Japanese. Squeak Squeak is a mouse wearing a suit. He is known to live in the White House. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of President. Eggy Eggy is a little hornbill wearing an egg shell on his head. He is quick and loves to steal food and even love to put his beak on a Berry Bird's tummy. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Rummy. Pounder Pounder is a wingless dragon with a crest on his head and has a hammer like tail. He is mighty and can take down very hard items. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Seven Bridge. Eilet Eilet is a long tailed hyrax with a collar and has a scruff on his hair and his cheek. He has fun with his sister Emolia and loves to play cards. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Last Card. Emolia Emolia is an ermine with a black collar with spikes, and has handcuffs. She is emo and loves to have fun with her brother. She also speaks in a monotone voice. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Last Card Plus. Boofy Boofy is a sheepdog who wears a scarf. She is a tomboy with stunts. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Five Card Draw. Swirl Swirl is a guinea pig with a blue bow on his neck. He is a good friend to Boofy since they were born. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Texes Hold Em'. Futan Futan is a grizzly bear with a light blue nightcap. He is the laziest of all the Clubhouse Pets and is annoyed by someone that is cute. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Nap. Frelock Frelock is a german shepard with a spade bag. He used to be the family pet but he ate spade pieces that made him talk. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Spades. Hibana Hibana is a little turtle with a long sparkly tail. She is the glittery expert and makes things glittery and things needed to be glittered. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Contract Bridge. Prince Hanikamu Prince Hanikamu is a bee with a cape and crown. He is the brother of Princess Honeycomb and likes his pet frogs. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Chinese Checkers with his frogs. Princess Honeycomb Princess Honeycomb is a raccoon with a dress and has a crown. She is the sister of Prince Hanikamu and loves to pick flowers. In Clubhouse Pets, She is the host of Checkers. In the game, She does not wear her dress and crown. Instead, She wears a yellow shirt and light blue shorts. Boxy Boxy is a dark purpleish blue crow. She loves to keep her collection of dots and boxes in her room whenever she collects them. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Dots and Boxes. Scratch Scratch is a ninja seal/cat wearing a kendo suit with a mask covering his face. He is born in Japan but he moved to USA to train to become a warrior. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Hasami Shogi. Polka Dot Polka Dot is a white puppy with spots on his ears and has a cape. He is the puppy of the crew. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Turncoat. Bouncer Bouncer is a little yellow tiger cub with orange stripes and her tail is very long for her to bounce. She is the mix between Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) and Sooki-Yaki (Moshlings) and and her room is a gym and a pole for her tail to be in the olympics when she grows up. She is also a crybaby whenever she loses. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Connect 5. Sgt. Grath Sgt. Grath is a purpleish dragon/lambeosaurus with a gun for his arm. He used to be in the army since kindergarden but his teacher kicked him out for using a toy gun. Currently, He still has a gun for an arm after his arm got chopped off. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Grid Attack. When he loses, He shoots himself making his head black and coughs. Floppy Floppy is a little young bunny like her father who owns the Clubhouse Pets HQ but her ears are small. She is the youngest of the Pets and loves to play in the water. She is in fear of shots when she gets a check up. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Backgammon. Flowie Flowie is a little girl deer with a bow (On the TV series she wears a dress). She is Floppy's best friend since birth. Her favorite hobby is relaxing in the sun. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Chess. Lassie Lassie is a little shy pony with a blue dress. She is shy and doesn't know what to do. Her brother in which he is an in training ninja plays Hasami Shogi together. In Clubhouse Games, She is unlockable and is the host of Shogi. Rattle & Sizzle Rattle & his brother Sizzle are 2 headed vipers since birth. They play games together like Swing the Viper around and Tater Ball since preschool. In Clubhouse Games, They are unlockable and are hosts of Field Tactics. Sciko Sciko is a blue creature like pterosaur wearing a labcoat. She is a scientist and loves to make blackbirds her pets. In Clubhouse Games, She is unlockable and is the host of Ludo. Explodo Explodo is a little water bottle with feet. He is the first character to have a water bottle shaped character. In Clubhouse Games, He is the host of Soda Shake. Domiver & Poyo Domiver is a beaver with his tail colored like a domino. His name comes from the words "Domino" and "Beaver". Also he has a baby female black bird with a white tail named Poyo. Like her owner, She was in her egg before Clubhouse Games came out. In Clubhouse Games, They are the hosts of Dominos. When you put Player 3 and 4. Spooter and Klonk will join in. Shilow Shilow is a koi fish that was the pet of Floppy's Father. She is kindwarming to Floppy. In Clubhouse Games, She is the host of Koi Koi. Possiloon Possiloon is a girl possum with balloons to her back. She can fly around the HQ and sometimes she gets stuck. In Clubhouse Games, She is unlockable and is the host of Word Balloon.